


Meet the Pets

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cute, Cute drabble I thought of, F/M, Kinda crack?, Pets, Platonic Relationships, Reader has pet cockatoo, Vincent Valentine is a nervous bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Just a short fluffy drabble where Vincent meets the reader's pet cockatoo. I recently have gotten a new pet Cockatoo so I wanted to do a story with a pet cockatoo
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Meet the Pets

This was an odd scenario. 

Vincent had never really been to another person's home--invited. Especially to one he considered a close friend. 

The door in front of him was intimidating. 

Just ring the door bell and the door will open. 

Or perhaps he should knock? 

God, it has been literally decades. 

Without thinking his hesitating trigger finger pressed the door bell. A brief flash of panic washed over Vincent like a tsunami but he managed to push it down into the recesses of his mind. From behind the door he could hear shuffling of claws against a hard wood floor. 

Did you have an animal? 

A squeak signaled a doors hinges being twisted and the door creaked open to reveal a familiar face behind a second screen door. 

"Vincent!" 

He noticed you were hunched over and saw you were holding back a rather large dog beside you by it's harness. It had a colorful toy in it's mouth with it's tail wagging back and forth so fast it was a blur. Vincent was honestly surprised it hadn't fallen off of it's body.

Using your available hand you reached up and pressed the button on the handle to unlock it and pushed it out. Vincent caught the door and the dog seemed to be more excited because you gagged as the dog nearly dislocated your shoulder trying to greet the man. 

"Hero!" You grunted, "He want's you to throw his toy. He likes giving guests presents to see if he can trust you." 

Vincent reached down and as soon as his hand touched the toy the dog released it and panted with eagerness. He casually tossed it and you let go allowing him to clumsily scramble and slide across the hard wood floor to get it. 

You sighed in relief, "Sorry about that. Hero is...well...Hero." 

"It's fine. You seem to have him well trained to not bark when a guest arrives." The man said as the dog scrambled back over. 

Vincent took the toy and threw it again and Hero loyally followed. 

"So I must warn you I have a couple-well "couple" pets." You chuckled, "Are you allergic to any animal? Birds? Cats? Dogs? Goats? Chickens?" 

"You...have that many animals?" 

"MMm. Yeah." You chuckled. 

"Come on, I'll introduce you!" 

You led Vincent further into the house and the man's eyes were quickly drawn to the black cat chilling on the stair case. It's aquamarine eyes were calm and at peace. 

"Oh, that's Lucky. She's the Queen of the house." You introduced, petting the cat. 

"You can pet her, she likes strangers." 

Vincent was cautious as he raised his gloved hand to allow the cat to sniff him first. When she was satisfied with his smell Lucky purred and rubbed against his finger. You led Vincent into the living room where a large fish tank was. But the thing that once again caught Vincent's eyes was the bird staring back at him. 

A beautiful white bird who was sitting on a bouncy spiral full of colorful plastic and bling jewelry.

"There she is! This is Luna!" 

The bird squawked and tilted her head, "Hello!"   
Vincent chuckled softly noticing the bird was mimicking your voice. 

"Luna, do you wanna do your hello dance?" 

The bird shifted back and forth on her ring well making adorable noises. 

"Do do do do. Hello! Do-do! Hellooo!"

"Shes a white cockatoo. She's a major sweetheart if you couldn't tell." 

You raised your hand and she stepped off onto your hand. She raised one of her claws to her mouth and chirped. 

"Luna blew you kisses." You chuckled. 

Vincent smiled and knelt down to see the bird more closer. 

"Pretty bird. Pretty bird." She chirped. 

"This is Vincent, Luna. He's my human friend." You said. 

She squawked and tilted her head towards you. 

"Vincent." You repeated. 

"Vincent." She mimicked. 

"Good girl!" You encouraged petting her flock and she purred. 

"You wanna hold her?" You asked. 

Vincent hesitated, "I never-uh-held a bird before." 

"It's easy. Just hold your hand out like this and she'll step on it and curl around your fingers. Just relax, she won't hurt you and her claws are always trimmed." 

He did as you instructed with some aid to make sure his fingers were curled. Luna waddled over onto Vincent's hand and he tensed. 

"Relax. You're good." You encouraged. 

"Luna. Good girl!" The bird spoke. 

"Very good girl Luna, yes." You chuckled scratching her neck. 

Her crest poofed and she bounced her head with excitement. 

"She really likes you." You assured Vincent, "I think she wants you to be her boyfriend." 

You laughed and Vincent blushed, "I-I don't think that's...possible-" 

Luna flew off of Vincent's hand and settled onto one of the cat perches. 

"Want some brownies?" You asked. 

Hero picked his head up hearing the magic word. 

"Not for you dippy." 

"Uh sure..."


End file.
